modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6226
28 grudnia 2011 40px 16 listopada 2015 40px 27 lutego 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6225. « 6226. » 6227. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Thomas próbuje nie dopuścić do spotkania Hope i LiamaPrzy basenie w Cabo San Lucas, Hope nie zauważa przechodzącego Liama. W pewnym momencie dzwoni do niej Rick, który uważa, że siostra powinna spędzać urlop z Liamem, a nie Thomasem. Jest pewien, że pojawienie się kłopotów w małżeństwie Spencera ze Steffy jest tylko kwestią czasu. Steffy w tym czasie informuje Thomasa, że spróbuje przekonać Liama do znalezienia innego hotelu, gdyż nie może dopuścić do spotkania swojego męża z Hope. W pewnym momencie dostrzega Liama i udaje, że zgubiła pierścionek na ziemi. Spencer umieszcza go z powrotem na jej palcu, a Steffy stwierdza, że to tak jakby ponownie stali się małżeństwem. Liam jednak wydaje się być myślami gdzie indziej. W pobliżu, Thomas trzyma ręcznik na głowie Hope, aby nie zauważyła Spencerów. thumb|left|320px|Rick przerywa sprzeczkę Amber i BeverlyW domu mody "Forrester", Amber prosi "Miss Beverly HillbillyAmerykańskie, pejoratywne określenie prostaka”, aby trzymała ręce z daleka od Ricka, a wówczas na tym nie ucierpi. Beverly pyta rozmówczyni, czy próbuje być zabawna, a po chwili zjawia się Rick, który mówi Amber, że dobrze ją widzieć. Była pani Forrester próbuje pozbyć się stażystki, która jednak nie zamierza wychodzić. Rick zdrada Beverly, że Amber jest utalentowaną projektantką i podkreśla, że Beverly ma także motywację do bycia odnoszącym sukcesy projektantem. Amber okazuje grymas, zaś Rick obejmuje byłą żonę ramieniem sugerując, że jest mentorką Beverly. "Jak sobie życzysz", odpowiada Amber, a następnie mówi Rickowi, że skoro Marcus będzie opiekował się Rosey przez większość weekendu - powinni zająć się tym, o czym rozmawiali. Następnie całuje go, po czym wychodzi. Beverly udaje, że tego nie widziała, po czym pyta Ricka, czy był żonaty. Forrester wspomina, że gdy poznali się z Amber, ona była jego opiekunką. Dodaje po chwili, że Amber dała mu się we znaki, zaś Beverly przyznaje, że przeszłość Moore wydaje się być w kratkę, a sama Amber nie pasuje do Forrestera. Rick zdradza dziewczynie, że zwykle nie dyskutuje o tych sprawach, lecz cieszy się, że mógł się z nią tym podzielić. thumb|320px|Steffy usiłuje przekonać męża do zmiany miejsca zakwaterowaniaNad basenem w Cabo, Liam i Steffy siadają na leżakach, zaś córka Ridge'a skarży się na brak masażu i sugeruje, by udali się gdzie indziej. Liam odmawia, gdyż obecny relaks w pełni mu odpowiada. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że jest głodny, więc Steffy proponuje, że się przebierze, a później oboje spotkają się w restauracji. Później, Liam znajduje stół i podnosi magazyn ze starą reklamą jego i Hope. Sięga wspomnieniami do momentów, które dzielił z Hope, a następnie zastanawia się, dlaczego Steffy się spóźnia. thumb|left|320px|Steffy namawia brata, by rozkochał w sobie HopeTymczasem Steffy spotyka się na plaży z Thomasem, którego informuje, że Liam nie ma zamiaru wyjeżdżać. Thomas jednak nie uważa, by Hope była gotowa na kolejny krok z nim. Steffy oświadcza jednak, że potrzebuje pomocy brata, ale on ostrzega, że nie będzie manipulował córką Brooke. Steffy protestuje i stwierdza, że musi zorganizować kilka rzeczy, zaś Thomas zastanawia się, dlaczego jego siostra wciąż czuje się niepewnie. Steffy uważa, że między Liamem a Hope nadal istnieje związek i musi zostać on ostatecznie zamknięty. Rodzeństwo zgadza się pozostać po przeciwnych stronach ośrodka, zaś Steffy wywiera na Thomasie presję, by zaręczył się z Hope. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Amber Moore Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Beverly